


Yang's Mess

by izanagi53795



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanagi53795/pseuds/izanagi53795
Summary: yang discovers something about his body and goes to ~town~
Kudos: 1





	Yang's Mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first ever piece here so it's short but enjoy !

It was his hair he always fixated on.

The mass of locks hung far from his forehead, a length which those around him could only marvel at. The style he grew from self-consciousness of his appearance as having long hair was the only remedy for his anxieties. And so he groomed said hair daily, making it soft to the touch yet stiff in place, a wonder which he only enjoyed.

He liked head pats. He liked the feeling of his hair falling in his eyes. He liked the feeling of his hair after a shower, a fluffy, dense mass hanging in plain sight.

And so sat he in his bed one night, wearing nothing but his boxers and his imagination. A week of abstinence kept his body raring to go, so a hard-on was achievable in no time. What formed the peak in his boxers, however, was his hair: the sweaty, hanging mass falling down on his eyes as he thought up sexually driving situations.

“I wonder...if this…”

He reaches up to grip the forefront of his hair hanging in front of his face: he yips. Just the tip of his locks lightly pulled at; the boner from his pelvis is now pulsing, begging to be set free.

“N-ngh…”

Yang lets go. He slides his boxers down in a mess of slutty shame and excitement, finding his new technique to abuse. He starts off with a simple, slow stroke from the base of his member to the frenulum, breathing in broken patterns. He’s used to this feeling; why does this feel so enticing suddenly?

His anticipation keeps him on edge, and he caves in; while twisting and pulling at his dick, Yang reaches up again, digging his hand into the silky, damped strands from his head and pulls. He tugs desperately, moans bellowing from his mouth as his hair gets abused alongside his tattered cock.

It all gives him an unnameable, exuberent flush. He cries out, twisting his dick rhythmically as the hair tugging pushes his senses to their limit. HIs back arches as ripples of ecstasy flow through his body, shouts coming from his panting mouth.

“A-ah!”

The moment his climax peaked, seed gushed out in a spurt from the tip of his swollen dick, semen coating his heaving chest and abdomen and reaching the tips of his hair. He continues tugging at his hair while pulling at his member, milking his climax for its full potential. He shudders violently, having undergone a whole ten seconds of cum beading from the head of his cock seemingly endlessly.

“Did I...just... _ungh_...do that…? He moaned through jagged breaths. There he lay on his sheets, body cum-stained and wet hair pouring over his eyes, his scalp in tantalizing pain. Rather than post-orgasmic guilt, he felt energized; a devilish smirk crept upon his face at the thought of his exhausted body, even more so at the newly found fact that his hair could trigger such emotions.

He was in love.


End file.
